Realize
by Saaraa
Summary: Kala Steve sadar bahwa bersatu ialah prioritas. / "Jangan mati dulu, Manusia Kaleng." / "Menang bersama, kalah pun bersama. Benar?" Tony terkekeh tipis, hampir gila. [Stony, pasca Infinity War, canon, spoiler, angst, implisit romansa, friendship, dll. RnR?]


"Mr. Bruce Banner?"

Bruce menghela napas–kelewat lega, begitu apa yang telah ditelusurinya sedari tadi akhirnya ditemukan. Mendengar sebuah suara wanita artifisial yang khas, Steve menoleh. Seluruh insan dalam ruangan yang terbalut oleh vibranium menaruh perhatian.

Shuri, dengan wajah bergurat merah muda dan sesegukan yang belum lesap, mendongakkan kepala. Sadar bahwa ada yang masih bisa diusahakan, paham bahwa teknologi Wakanda yang tak tertandingi masihlah berfungsi untuk menghubungi orang terkasih. Natasha memperhatikan dalam senyap.

"FRIDAY? Kau tahu di mana Tony?" Bruce bertanya, terburu.

"Maaf, saya kehilangan kontak dengan beliau sekitar 3 jam lalu. Tapi, saya tahu ke mana destinasi _Boss_ terakhir. Ia ada di planet Titan, kemungkinan besar bersama Dokter Stephen Strange dan Peter Parker, _Spider-man_."

"Bisa kausambungkan kami dengannya?" Steve melangkah maju. Oh–astaga, ia mohon. Ia sudah terlalu banyak memandang akhir hidup orang-orang di sekitarnya menjelma fraksi, ia tak ingin lagi. Ia hanya memiliki satu angan sederhana, yang–demi Tuhan, jangan sampai tak terwujud.

Ia ingin melihat kawan-kawannya, orang yang pernah berjuang padanya. Tak ada keegoisan lagi kali ini. Tak perlu lagi.

"Saya positif _armor_ _Iron Man_ yang dikenakannya tidak rusak dan masih mendekteksi adanya kehidupan. Itu artinya, Boss tidak mati. Saya akan berusaha meraihnya dan jika saya berhasil, akan saya hubungi kembali."

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Avenger © Marvel

 **Warning(s) and Genre(s)** : _Bromance_ (hubungan romansa antar dua orang laki-laki), _canon_ , _ficlet_ , romansa, drama, _angst_ , _friendship_ , Infinity War _timeline_ , _typo(_ s), Stony, _implicit romance_ –seharusnya (LOL), EYD semoga seluruhnya betul, dan lain-lain.

 **Realize** by Saaraa

* * *

"Sekarang apa?"

Nebula menekan dahinya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk suarakan duka, terlalu murka untuk tangisan sia-sia. Saudarinya entah ke mana–kemungkinan besar telah merenggang sukma, lalu seluruh manusia yang tadi ada di sampingnya kini hanyalah serpihan.

Tony menarik napas, menghelanya kasar. "Entahlah. Coba kaugunakan kepala besarmu itu untuk berpikir."

Nebula merotasi bola mata. Tak ada makhluk yang cukup ramah di sekitarnya. Mengapa juga ia selalu mengenal mahkluk dengan ego seangkasa dan darah yang senantiasa mendidih? Entah itu Gamora, kekasihnya–Peter Quill–dengan kebodohan dan arogansinya, atau ayahnya yang tak waras.

 _Ssrkkk–_

Tony tersentak kala ada suara dari balik _armor_ -nya. Ia memasangkan kembali pelindung kepalanya yang sempat rengsa. Suara itu jelas, kini. Sejernih percik air pada sungai tenang.

 _Ssrrsk–_ "Halo? Tony?" _–ssrr._

Tony, begitu sadar, telah menghembus napas lega. Ada kehidupan lain yang belum rusak akibat distorsi semesta. Alih-alih suarakan murka karena mengingat memori lama, Tony terkekeh sedikit. Hampir gila setelah saksikan bahwa anak didiknya dan kawan-kawannya tak lagi pegari sosoknya.

"Halo, Kapten. Tentu saja, kabarku baik. Lama tak bertemu setelah kau dengan kurang ajarnya membuang perisai kebanggaanmu setelah bertengkar denganku."

Oh–astaga, sarkasme dan lidah menyebalkannya. Tapi, Steve paham. Itu salahnya–sepenuhnya. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya sekadar goreskan luka, lalu timbulkan air mata yang tidak terseka. Ah–Steve tak habis pikir. Mengapa juga ia bisa bertingkah seperti itu?

Meninggalkan kawan yang pernah bertarung bersama bersisian ketika ia menemukan teman lamanya. Meninggalkan perisai vibraniumnya yang berharga hanya karena ia tahu bahwa T'Challa memiliki vibranium yang lebih berlimpah. Oh, sungguh bodoh!

"Maaf … soal itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Di mana yang lain? Siapa saja yang bersamamu?"

Fakta bahwa Steve tidak menaruh perhatian pada kata-katanya yang ofensif dan tidak membalas caci makian itu, Tony mendengus tipis. "Tadi ada berbagai macam orang, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hanya ada aku dan satu wanita _alien_ di sampingku. Namanya Nebula dan sangat kebetulan ia adalah putri Thanos."

Nebula berusaha tidak merespon akan frasa "wanita _alien_ ".

"Apa?" Steve mengerutkan dahi. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk sadar seluruh urat manusia dalam ruangan itu menegang ketika nama Thanos diserukan. "Dia kawan atau lawan?"

"Kawan. Relaks, aku masih punya cukup tenaga untuk membunuh seorang wanita seandainya ia tak berpihak pada manusia. Kau ada di mana, omong-omong?"

 _Kalau keadaan tidak genting, sudah kuhempas pria kaleng ini._ Nebula menaruh kedua lengan di pinggang.

"Kami di kediaman T'Challa," sahut Bruce, kini mengikuti konversasi.

"Oh," Tony menyahut. "Manusia kucing itu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Negerinya sangat berlimpah akan sumber daya alam dan manusia meski aku tahu ia menyembunyikannya. Aku ingin berkunjung sewaktu-waktu."

Lalu, hening membunuh merasuk beringas. Tony memijit pelipis saat sadar sesuatu.

" _He's not there anymore_ , _is he_?"

" _Yeah_ ," Shuri, kali ini, mengambil alih tukar kata itu. Ia butuh membuka suara, karena kali ini, kakak dan rajanya yang dibicarakan. "Aku Shuri, adik dari T'Challa. Kembalilah ke bumi dan untuk spesifiknya, datanglah ke Wakanda. Kami memerlukan setiap pahlawan yang luar biasa untuk mengalahkan Thanos."

Natasha menepuk pundak gadis berdarah Afrika itu. Gadis yang masih begitu belia, namun juga tangguh tak terkira. Shuri memaksakan senyum tipis. Ya–ia memang harus berdiri nihil goyah sedikit pun. Itu yang kakaknya selalu ajarkan, agar keluarga mereka dapat memimpin Wakanda dan buana.

"Turut berduka untuk kakakmu, Nak. Tentu, aku akan kembali. Aku hanya memerlukan FRIDAY untuk mengirim _prototype armor_ -ku yang terbaru. Benar, FRIDAY?"

"Setia hingga kapan pun, _Boss_."

Steve tersenyum tipis. "Kembalilah, Tony. Saatnya menuntut balas."

"… aku akan pulang. Aku akan ke sana."

Steve mengangguk. Ia tahu Tony tak akan melihat itu, maka ada kalimat susulan yang ia berikan, "Jangan mati dulu, Manusia Kaleng. Ada ... ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." _Tony, jangan mati dulu. Aku belum menyampaikan hal yang paling penting._

Tony tergelak, lemah.

" _As you said_ , kita lakukan semuanya bersama. Menang bersama, kalah pun bersama."

 _Sesuatu yang ingin kausampaikan itu ... kurasa sudah sangat telat, Kapten. Tapi, baiklah. Bila sekadar ucapan penuh kasih, akan kuterima._

 _Itu pun kalau aku belum mati._

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Lalu? Apa ini? Ini hanyalah isi hati saya yang telah rusak, hancur bersetai-setai, lalu saya biarkan tumpah-ruah menjadi _fanfiction_ ini. Infinity War keterlaluan maso! :"(


End file.
